Pirate bastard
by Anaranja
Summary: Universo Alternativo! El barco donde trabajaba Antonio es saqueado por piratas, para salvar a sus amigos decide dar su vida al capitán de ese barco de rufianes. ¿Habrá hecho bien en aceptar el trato con el pirata? UK X SPAIN


No quería estar en el mar, prefería una tierra sana y cultivable donde plantar tomates, pero las cosas no salieron como él quería, se tuvo que enrolar en la marina a la fuerza, y ahí seguía en su puesto de marinero raso, que ni pincha ni corta en las decisiones del barco. Sus ojos verdes divisaban la línea del horizonte con aburrimiento, en un barco no se puede correr porque molestas a la tripulación, no se puede cocinar porque molestas al cocinero, no puedes gritar porque molestas al capitán…

Suspiró mientras recordaba su amada España y en sus campos bañados por el sol, si los cálculos eran correctos llegaría a su país en una semana y media, estaba tan contento que casi no podía echarse la siesta. Se volteó para mirar a sus compañeros. Hombres altos y musculosos que le llevaban más o menos varias cabezas, todos ellos lo trataban como si fuese su propio hijo, ya que todos eran casi veinte años más mayores que él. Quedando el con puesto de enano del barco por el cual todos se desvelan si le da la fiebre. Uno de sus compañeros hizo que saliese de su ensoñación.

-Antonio, el capitán quiere hablar contigo- dijo unos de los marinos- A saber qué hiciste ahora

El menor sonrió de manera tonta mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía al camarote del capitán. Sentía los preocupados ojos del adulto posarse en su figura mientras entraba por la puerta, que al girarse a cerrarla volvió a darle una sonrisa de tranquilidad a su compañero gesticulando solamente con sus labios la palabra "tranquilo".

-Señor capitán, ¿Me quería para algo?- preguntó respetuosamente mientras se paraba delante del alto mando esperando su respuesta

Este simplemente levantó su mirada del libro que estaba leyendo ojeando el cuerpo del castaño. El observado se sintió de pronto bastante nervioso, nunca le gustó el hombre que tenía como capitán. Le ponía en demasía nervioso, sobre todo cuando le miraba con esa mirada de depredador en sus ojos castaños.

-Siempre me he preguntado sobre tu inutilidad en este barco, no me gusta, distraes a mis hombres con tus tonterías- el menor frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, puede que él sea una persona de tierra pero se esforzaba mucho por aprender a hacer cosas en ese sitio- Con ese cuerpo tuyo tan delgado y sin prácticamente fuerza. Inútil… Debería tirarte por la borda y que te las apañases tu solito para poder llegar a España.

Un atisbo de miedo cruzó los ojos verdes de Antonio. El sabía que ese hombre barbudo podía cumplir esa promesa sin ningún problema. Un ligero temblor cruzó su cuerpo, mas su mirada seguía siendo fiera como la de un león.

-Pero, podemos hacer algo para que tú y tu cuerpo seáis útiles- murmuró metiendo sus manos por dentro de la camisa del menor- Hace mucho tiempo que no toco el cuerpo cálido de una mujer

Los ojos de Antonio estaban desorbitados de pánico, intentó resistir los toqueteos de su superior, no consiguió más que enfadarlo y ganarse una cachetada por su impertinencia. No podía ser cierto, eso no le podía estar pasando a él. Sentía como el hombre pasaba la lengua por su cuello, rascándole en el proceso con su barba, el asco no tardo en llegar cuando el hombre desgarraba su camisa blanca dejando a la vista su pecho bronceado por el sol y la sal del mar.

-¡Basta! ¡No me toque!- reunió todas sus fuerzas en un empujón consiguiendo que el capitán se apartase- ¡No se atreva a tocarme otra vez, o si no yo…!

No pudo terminar de hablar debido a una sacudida que dio el barco, haciendo que se cayese de culo delante del más mayor, el cual se sostenía gracias a su mesa de roble macizo. Los dos se miraron sin entender muy bien la situación, el primero maldiciendo a sus marineros por no saber pilotar como dios manda el barco e interrumpirlo en ese momento tan delicado y el segundo sin saber el por qué de esa sacudida tan repentina. Un grito les contesto la pregunta

-¡Piratas! ¡Capitán, nos atacan los piratas!- Los disparos de los cañones y el sonido del metal chocar contra metal no se hizo esperar al igual que el de los gritos de euforia de los piratas y los de pavor de los marineros españoles

El mayor salió del camarote tomando su espada dispuesto a acabar con ese pequeño inconveniente y volver con el más joven marinero de su barco. Los gritos de afuera del camarote se oían nítidos, gritos de dolor y de muerte. Sin pensar en su camisa rota, ni en que iba desarmado, Antonio salió corriendo de la pomposa estancia de su capitán.

Al salir pudo apreciar como todo el barco español estaba asediado por unos hombres los cuales nunca había visto. El brillo de las espadas relucía impresionantemente gracias al sol de la tarde. Antonio no sabía qué hacer, veía caer muertos a sus compañeros mientras que otros eran heridos sin compasión por los corsarios. La batalla duró cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos, increíblemente rápido, terminando con los piratas vencedores. Estos estaban entrando en el almacén donde se encontraba la pólvora y la comida, también se estaban llevando todo el tabaco y el oro que tenían que entregar al llegar a España. Estaba aterrorizado, si sus compañeros eran grandes estos piratas eran enormes, con cuerpos tatuados y miradas duras. Se había escondido detrás de las escalares hasta que supiese que hacer. Dios mío, eran piratas de verdad, que demonios podía hacer.

Un quejido de dolor llamó su atención, haciendo que su mirada se colase por entre los escalones observando cómo tiraban el cuerpo maltratado del capitán al suelo con muy poco delicadeza, el capitán le daba la espalda mientras que los bandidos reían a carcajadas. Los robustos piratas se apartaron dejando ver a un hombre joven sentado encima de un barril de vino. Su pelo era rubio como el sol, corto y desordenado, su piel era bastante más pálida que la de él, una sonrisa burlona estaba pintada en su rostro dejando ver una hilera de dientes blancos como perlas de mar. Lo más sorprendente eran las dos cejas enormes que estaban encima de las dos esmeraldas que tenía por ojos que destilaban odio y burla a cantidades insospechadas.

-El fantástico capitán español vencido por… ¿Cómo nos habías llamado bastardo?- preguntó con burla mientras se levantaba de un salto quedando claro lo alto que era- Ratas bastardas, creo recordar ¿Acaso no miras como dejamos a tus hombrecillos?

Estiró los brazos, incitando a Antonio y al capitán mirar a la tripulación que unos cuantos minutos antes estaba dando guerra a esos piratas, ahora estaban atados de pies y manos tirados en el suelo con grandes heridas en el cuerpo .La sonrisa se le borró del rosto al rubio pirata, haciendo que Antonio empezase a temblar debido a la aterradora mirada que le dirigió a su capitán.

-¡Te lo volvería a llamar sucia rata! Ahora devuélveme toda la mercancía que habéis robado malditos hijos de put- no pudo terminar la frase una patada impactó en su cara sin ninguna vacilación

-Deberías mejorar tu vocabulario y ser algo más respetuoso, bastardo. Cualquiera diría que el pirata eres tú y no yo- los demás piratas rieron la gracia del otro- Somos buena gente así que vuestra muerte será rápida y no dolorosa

Sin mediar más palabra desenvaino su espada, y con un movimiento fluido desgarró la piel del pecho del capitán, haciendo que un reguero de sangre se esparciese por el suelo del barco. El castaño menor se llevó las manos a la boca para poder evitar así que algún sonido saliese de ella, las lágrimas se le escapan de los ojos, no por el hecho de la muerte del capitán, si no, por la impotencia que le daba saber que nadie de los de ese barco pudiese salir vivo de ese maldito barco. Tan aterrado estaba que ni se dio cuenta de que uno de esos piratas lo descubrió, hasta que lo arrastró delante del rubio, tirándolo toscamente contra el suelo de madera, manchándolo en ese proceso con la sangre del capitán muerto. La mirada verde de Antonio se clavo en la castaña que ni lujuria mostraba en esos momentos. Las lágrimas se acumularon de nuevo en sus orbes

-Capitán, encontré a este enano escondido detrás de las escaleras- dijo la potente voz del pirata

El rubio, y supuestamente capitán pirata, sonrió al bucanero y volvió a dirigir la mirada al menor, el cual seguía con la vista fija en el cuerpo muerto de al lado. Levantó una de sus espesas cejas al darse cuenta de lo flaco y débil que parecía el castaño. Sonrió con picardía cuando se dio cuenta de la camisa rasgada de este y de cómo su cuerpo temblaba a causa del miedo

-¿Qué mierdas hacías escondido? ¿Acaso nos tomas como idiotas, enano de mierda?

Antonio dio un respingo al oír la voz del capitán encontrándose con esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro de este, y sin saber cómo, varias neuronas de su cabeza se volvieron locas. Frunció el ceño y se levantó, aún sentía temblar sus piernas pero se mantuvo estático, el rubio era más alto que así que tuvo que levantar la cabeza con algo de rabia

-No me vuelvas a insultar, pirata bastardo- escupió- deja a mis compañeros libres

Un tenso silencio se instaló en la cubierta del barco, solo se podían escuchar las olas y algún que otro pájaro que pasaba por ahí. Una potente risa lo rompió, a esta la siguieron muchas más, todas procedentes de los piratas, a los cuales, al parecer, les había hecho gracia la salida enfadada del menor. Cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia al castaño

-Idiota, deja de exigir tanto ¿O acaso no ves tú situación? Ahora mismo podría matarte, humillarte, torturarte… violarte- lo último se lo planteo con una sonrisa zorruna en el rostro mientras que le quitaba los restos de su camisa destrozada de un tirón. Antonio pudo sentir como era el blanco de las miradas de los piratas y de sus compañeros. Intentó taparse con las manos pero eso solo hacía que las miradas pervertidas de los piratas aumentasen, sus ojos volvían a ser dos carbones ardiendo de la rabia y humillación. Sintió como sus muñecas eran apresadas por una mano del pirata

-¡Suéltame, bastardo, depílate las cejas, no me toques!- no pudo seguir con la retahíla de insultos ya que una bofetada le cruzó la cara con fuerza haciéndolo caer al suelo como un peso muerto- I-Idiota…- sollozó mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla adolorida

El capitán se puso de cuclillas mientras acariciaba los suaves cabellos castaños con hipocresía.

-Te hare un trato, un trato que no podrás rechazar- sonrió con sorna, viendo como el español alzaba la vista con curiosidad y miedo- Tu vida por la del resto de la tripulación

Antonio abrió los ojos escandalizado, no quería morir, pero tampoco quería ver como sus compañeros eran asesinados mientras que el no. Se convirtieron en su familia desde que había ingresado en el barco, los quería mucho. El pirata sonrió al ver su juego ganado

-Los elijo a ellos. Sálvalos- esto último lo dijo en un hilo de voz recordando las promesas que se hicieron, las tardes durmiendo, las regañinas que se llevaban por su culpa… No quería que muriesen, no por él. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin poder detenerse.

-No te he escuchado bien, enano- dijo mientras avanzaba hacía sus compañeros y señalaba a uno con su espada- ¿Elegiste su muerte?

-¡No! ¡No los mates! ¡Por favor!- En un momento se había situado delante de él, dándoles la espalda a sus compañeros- Tienes mi vida, te lo juro, pero déjalos marchar

El pirata soltó una sonrisa sádica mientras que los gritos y quejas de sus compañeros se hicieron presentes. Ninguno de los dos les hizo caso, sus miradas verdes estaban cruzadas, conectadas por una extraña alianza acabada de firmar ahora.

-Chicos, subir a estos inútiles a un bote y tirarlo al mar con una brújula y unas pocas provisiones- ordenó el capitán- En cuanto a ti…- dijo señalando a Antonio

El menor lo miró desafiante, aún con el camino de lágrimas en sus majillas, sus ojos no mostraban miedo, ya no. Estaba preparado para su muerte, pero el corsario tenía otros planes para el español. Vio acercarse con paso lento al pirata, levantó la cabeza con orgullo, pudo apreciar con alegría como el capitán pirata se sorprendía ante ese gesto, eso le hizo sentirse muy bien. Esa sensación no duró mucho ya que el capitán agarró su muñeca con fuerza haciendo que se desestabilizara y callera sobre su pecho.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó escandalizado- ¡¿Acaso no me ibas a matar?

El pirata lo miró con falsa sorpresa en sus ojos mientras que lo cargaba en su hombro como un saco de patatas. Su risa resonó por toda la zona mientras que Antonio no paraba de pegarle puñetazos en la espalda.

-Yo nunca he dicho que te fuese a matar. Yo simplemente buscaré una forma de hacerte útil- dijo acariciando sin ningún descaro el trasero del español- Chicos, revisar el barco a fondo. No quiero que dejarme nada de valor.

Dicho esto se apresuró a saltar de un barco a otro grácilmente aún cargando al español a la espalda, este último dejó escapar un jadeo cuando sintió que todo el apoyo físico que tenía se iba por tierra, lo siguiente que sintió fue como era tirado al piso sin ninguna compasión.

-Gilipollas- murmuró mientras se sobaba la cabeza- me hiciste daño maldito bastardo

No pudo decir nada más, el pirata lo había vuelto a agarrar de la muñeca y se lo llevaba sin ninguna dificultad con dirección a dentro del barco. Mientras protestaba observaba el interior del buque para memorizar los pasillos que tomaban. Izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda… de pronto el bucanero se paró en seco haciendo que su nariz chocase contra su espalda. No pudo ni quejarse por que la puerta se abrió dejando ver una habitación bastante espaciosa con una cama de matrimonio y un escritorio, todo enorme. También había una estantería con infinidad de libros y mapas, cuadros que debían ser de incalculable valor, una alfombra que parecía igual de cara y un enorme baúl de madera oscura que le llamo especialmente la atención.

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar- sonrió con burla el pirata- Soy Arthur Kirkland. Tú puedes llamarme amo, señor o capitán.

-¿Te parece bien si te llamo gilipollas?

La mirada de odio que le lanzó el menor le hizo sonreír con burla mientras ojeaba el pecho desnudo de este, las manchas de sangre seca se pegaban a su piel como un macabro y excitante tatuaje. Definitivamente ese niño iba a ser muy útil. Sin más preámbulos lo empujó con fuerza sobre la cama haciendo que Antonio exclamase de la sorpresa.

-¡Cabrón! ¿Qué mierda vas a hacer? ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme!- las palabras se callaron en su boca cuando vio como Arthur se quitaba la camisa dejando ver un cuerpo musculoso y bien formado.

-Tendré que darte clases de educación, perro- le dijo mientras se subía el también a la cama- Ni te imaginas cuanto lo voy a disfrutar

El español retrocedió hasta que chochó con la pareced de madera, estaba asustado, y Arthur lo sabía. El pirata lo agarró de un pie acercándolo más a él, quedando el castaño prácticamente debajo de él. El menor empezó a gritar y a maldecir a la madre del rubio, cosa que le hizo gracia al pirata. Y sin más dilación besó los carnosos labios del español haciendo que este gimiese sorprendido. Pasaron unos minutos en el húmedo beso, donde Antonio no paró de resistirse, el pirata seguía besando los sabrosos labios del español hasta que un fuerte dolor en labio inferior le hizo soltar a su presa. Le había mordido.

-Chico impertinente, no debiste haber hecho eso- sentenció el pirata mientras se acercaba a Antonio

Con un rápido movimiento de manos tomo el rostro del menor juntando sus labios con los de él otra vez, mucho más demandante y salvaje. Antonio le intentó morder otra vez resistiéndose todo lo posible ante tal vejación hacia su persona, pero Arthur fue mucho más rápido cortando el beso para dedicarse a "explorar" nuevos territorios del español empezando por su cuello, dejando marcas rojas que más tarde serían moradas, marcas de propiedad. Ese estúpido niñato lo volvía loco, esa impertinente mirada, aun sabiendo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de superarlo, inútilmente adorable. Siguió su recorrido por el pecho del muchacho hasta llegar a sus pezones, los miró con gula unos momentos para después darle una lamida a uno, escuchando un gemido por parte del moreno, el cual intentó acallar mordiéndose la mano y haciéndose sangre. Lo dicho, inútilmente adorable. Volvió a succionar uno de esos pequeños botones, esta vez con algo de malicia para escuchar otra vez el lindo gemido que lanzó antes. Sonrió cuando lo consiguió

-Que sensible eres- comentó mordisqueando la otra tetilla del chico

-C-Cállate, n-ni se te ocurra v-volver a ¡ah!- no pudo terminar ya que sintió otra mordida en su pezón y como una sonrisa surcaba los labios del corsario cuando lo hizo.

Se despidió del pecho del español con un beso y continuó bajando por su vientre. Sintió como las manos del menor tiraban de sus rubios cabellos para arriba tratando de evitar lo inevitable. Lentamente llegó a la cadera dándole mordidas que dejaban marcas y dejando un camino de saliva por toda la zona. Bajo lentamente los pantalones de un asustado español, el cual intentaba cerrar fuertemente sus piernas. Con un último tirón consiguió tener al español totalmente desnudo bajo el, intentando desesperadamente taparse con las manos. Con la delicadeza de un orangután en celo, Arthur apartó las manos de la entrepierna del castaño y acercó su rostro a la virilidad de este. El español no sabía muy bien dónde meterse en esos momentos, quería que la tierra se lo tragase y lo escupiese lejos de ese bastardo

-¡Ah!- otro gemido más escapó de sus labios sin su permiso cuando el pirata respiró cerca de su miembro- N-No lo ¡ahn! hagas, es sucio

El rubio lo calló besando la punta de su pene, instintivamente sus manos fueron a parar a la rubia mata de pelo del corsario. La lengua de este se movía con seguridad desde la punta hasta la base de miembro. Sentía la humedad en su pene hinchado, algún que otro espasmo recorrió su cuerpo perlado de sudor mientras que el mayor seguía con su tarea, ahora masajeando sus testículos haciendo que apurase su carrera hacia el final. Ya no podía más, sus gemidos ahora eran audibles siendo el incapaz de contenerlos.

-N-No más ¡Ah! P-Por favor ¡Aaah! N-No puedo m-más- Dicho esto se vino en la boca del corsario, con un fuerte gemido que de seguro aumentaría el ego de ese petulante rubio.

Aprovechando el momento de debilidad del chico, justo después del orgasmo, pudo alcanzar el cinturón que portaba anteriormente el español y atarle las manos por encima de la cabeza con él. El castaño no se percató hasta que sintió como sus muñecas se juntaron con fuerza por culpa de una tira de cuero. Levantó alarmado la mirada hacia arriba encontrándose con unos ojos verdes burlones fijos en su persona. Sintió como algo delgado entraba en el con un movimiento rápido, dejo escapar un gemido ahogado mientras el pirata introducía el segundo dígito dentro del. Sentía sus muñecas arder debido a la fuerza con la que intentaba separarlas y evitar así esa sensación tan extraña.

-Terminaras haciéndote daño si sigues así- le susurró el inglés para después lamer su oreja- Se buen chico y no te dolerá… mucho

Como respuesta el castaño le pegó un cabezazo que lo hizo retroceder entre risas y maldiciones a partes iguales

-Venga, tampoco es para ponerse de ese modo- dijo sobándose la zona golpeada- Valla carácter te gastas.

El español simplemente le lanzó una desafiante mirada mientras intentaba por todos los medios desatar sus manos y poder escapar de las zarpas lujuriosas de ese maldito británico, quien estaba otra vez a menos de un metro del. Se tensó, y sus intentos por liberarse de su cinturón se volvieron más violentos. Se paralizó cuando sintió el aliento británico en su oído y una mano ajena descendiendo por su pecho. Cerró fuertemente los ojos evitando así contacto visual con su enemigo.

Volvió a sentir como algo empujaba sin ninguna compasión su estrecha entrada, y esta vez era algo mucho más grande que unos dedos. Cerró fuertemente los puños mientras que pataleaba sin descansó. Las manos del inglés se enredaron en sus tobillos evitando así los desesperados movimientos del español.

-Anh, aaah N-No lo hagas ah d-déjame aha- gemía Antonio presa del pánico- ¡Aaah!

El inglés entró de golpe dentro del, haciendo que la estrecha entrada del español se resintiese. Sin más preámbulos el rubio comenzó a embestir al castaño quien no paraba de derramar lágrimas de sus orbes esmeraldas debido al dolor que le causaba ese acto. Viendo esto, el corsario paralizo sus movimientos, mientras suspiraba. Acercó su rostro al del español lamiendo las saladas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

-Relájate. Te dolerá menos- susurró mientras dirigía la mano hasta la entrepierna del castaño, quien sorprendido por la acción del otro empezó a temblar y a dejar escapar pequeños gemidos que incitaban a Arthur a continuar, mas, una extraña fuerza le prohibía moverse por miedo a hacerle daño al castaño debajo del. Cuando el español empezó a mover sus caderas pidiendo más contacto, el rubio no se lo impidió y comenzó a penetrar nuevamente el estrecho esfínter de Antonio, quien no paraba de lanzar pequeños y ahogados gemidos. Antonio no podía más, el inglés acertaba siempre en el punto donde le hacía ver estrellas, sabía que no iba a durar mucha más. Los gemidos resonaban en la habitación, dejando escuchar una sinfonía de sexo y lujuria.

La vista de Antonio se empezó a nublar, soltando un potente gemido, que de seguro los piratas del capitán cejudo lo habían escuchado sin ningún problema, llegó al clímax derramando su esencia en la mano del pirata. Ante el orgasmo de Antonio el pirata sintió como las paredes de este se estrechaban de manera casi dolorosa, llegando el también al potente orgasmo que cubrió con un gruñido de satisfacción. Recostándose al lado del español que ahora dormía plácidamente después de tantas emociones fuertes.

Al despertarse, Antonio no supo donde se encontraba hasta sintió un potente dolor en la parte baja de su espalda. De pronto recordó a sus amigos, a los piratas y al bastardo de su capitán y lo que le había hecho. Lo maldijo en su idioma mientras que intentaba sacarse la correa de cuero de su cuello que "misteriosamente" apareció en su cuello por la noche, pudo distinguir un pequeño pero robusto candado juntando las dos partes de la correa.

Pudo apreciar que estaba en los calabozos del barco por los barrotes que lo separaban de la puerta y su huida, volvió a maldecir rabiosamente su suerte y al capitán cejotas, como lo había apodado. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención haciendo que Antonio se girase y se encontrase con la cara de su peor pesadilla

-Como puedes ver ahora vivirás aquí, serás la mascota de nuestro barco y la mía personal- sonrió con sorna al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del castaño- No se tu nombre así que te llamaré Puppy ¿Te parece bien? Incluso te he hecho un plato con tu nombre

Dicho esto le lanzo un plato con dicha palabra escrita con tinta negra, Antonio simplemente fulmino con la mirada al otro susurrando incontables insultos y barbaridades en su contra

-Descansa. Creo que te deje bastante cansado ayer, mañana empezaras con tu trabajo- justo cuando abría la puerta escucho como el castaño soltaba un sonoro bufido

-¡Mi nombre en Antonio, cejudo de mierda! ¡Que no se te olvide porque yo seré quien te mate!

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Arthur dejó escapar una ruidosa risotada. Definitivamente no se iba a aburrir con el mocoso ese.


End file.
